


Ensnared

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, arousal by rectal exam, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a violent encounter with a Devil's Snare, Neville needs a <i>thorough</i> examination at St. Mungo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for beta to Inamac.
> 
>  **Content:** Rectal exams: arousal by giving or receiving, slight humiliation, bondage mentioned.

There was a tingle of magic that made Neville tremble nervously. He knew what was coming, he had counted on it, feared it.

'I think we need a full check-up. Just to be on the safe side.' Augustus Pye looked serious as he examined the black and bruised marks on Neville's torso through silver-rimmed glasses. 'It was a nasty bugger, that one. Got a good, firm grip on you.' Pye smiled. 'I don't envy you your job, Professor Longbottom.'

Neville sighed. _We_? He didn't think that Healer Pye was going to strip naked and present his arse to another man - although the thought had merit. There would be no _we_. It was Neville's own fault, though, this examination. He should have been more careful with the Devil's Snare. It was, as Pye so eloquently put it, _a nasty bugger_. The Snare had been a bit more proactive than most Devil's Snares and Neville's arse was the living and rather sore proof of that. Neville nodded. 'Yes. All right.'

'Do you want me to call for one of the Mediwitches?' Pye asked softly, perhaps sensing Neville's shyness. 'If you'd rather-'

'No! No, thanks.' Neville blushed at the mere thought. He shuddered. 'No, it'll be fine.' Despite acting to the contrary, Neville felt vulnerable and naked. With good reason: his boxers were placed on a chair in the small cubicle where he left them as he undressed for the examination. It was always like this with Healer Augustus Pye: the man was about ten years older than Neville, but still young, attractive and emphatic. The visits to his clinic always left Neville terribly confused and embarrassed in equal measure.

'If you'd please bend over the couch, Professor? It'll make it easier for you.'

Neville blushed, his face a pale strawberry. Healer Pye was far too good looking; tall and lean and with long, agile hands and fingers. Fingers which, in a few seconds, would touch places on Neville's body which were not meant to be touched that way. Neville turned, leaning over the black leather and the crinkling white paper on the couch. The steel frame was cold under his hands. 

Behind Neville, Pye charmed his hands with some kind of antiseptic spell. 'The examination, Professor... I think we should try both the standard procedure, and the Muggle. To be certain there is no internal damage. If you don't mind?'

Pye was famous for his implementation of Muggle methods in Wizarding medicine. 'And... Muggle methods? What's-' Neville stopped himself. It didn't matter. He'd prefer any method that didn't leave him humiliated, nervous, shy. 'Can we get it over with, please,' he croaked, not wanting to stand with his arse exposed to the world in general, and to the nice-looking healer in particular.

'It won't hurt,' Pye said. 'I'll be careful.'

Neville felt a hand on his arse cheek a second before something thin and sleek slid into his arse. 'Urgh,' he groaned, tightening his grip on the couch. He tensed up, clenching around the intrusion. A drop of some fluid ran down his inner thigh.

'It's just an examination wand, nothing to worry about,' Pye informed, his voice soft and caring. 'If you relax, I'll move it a bit, it's soon over.' A warm hand stroked over Neville's hip. 'Relax, please, Professor.'

Forcing himself to do as Pye wanted, Neville let out a deep breath that seemed to relax his entire body. He let the couch take the weight of his upper body, his naked skin rubbing against the coarse paper.

'Good, that's good,' Pye murmured as he moved the implement against Neville's inner walls, pushing it in deeper. 

'Oh,' Neville groaned as the wand touched a particularly sensitive spot. Pye stopped for a moment before he repeated the motion.

'Does it hurt?' Pye enquired, still stroking Neville's hip and back. 'We can wait before we continue.'

'It's... fine,' Neville managed. 'Not sore.' He had just had confirmed that his prostate certainly wasn't hurt either.

'If you'd just stay still...' Pye rubbed the wand over Neville's prostate again, slow, circular thrusts which at any other point of time would have driven Neville mad. 'I'll have to examine externally.' Before Neville could protest, Pye closed his hand around Neville's testicles, massaging them between his fingers. 

'Uh-' Neville could feel a tingle in his stomach. '-perhaps... Oh.' Pye was particularly good with his hands - a bit too good. Neville's cock stirred, contradicting the embarrassment of the entire, absurd situation.

'Good, good,' Pye continued, massaging Neville's bollocks a bit more firmly. 'Seems as if everything here is in good order.'

The wand slid in and out again, faster. It felt a bit as if it had grown. Neville closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but Pye's strong fingers and the wand's thrusting, pumping rhythm. Yes, things were really in good order - a bit too much. Neville hissed as the tip of his awakening and rising penis touched the cold steel of the couch. He hadn't thought it would become this humiliating and he was grateful Pye couldn't see his face.

Pye coughed slightly. 'I- er- I- am going to continue with the complementary treatment.' Pye's hand, warm and strong, rested just above Neville's cleft. 

Not daring to ask, Neville braced himself. The wand slid out and was replaced with a bigger instrument. Neville muffled a moan, biting his own arm as something hard and warm and big pressed into him, spreading him wider, more open. 'Is that... Ah!' Neville cried out as Pye closed his hand around his erection. This couldn't possibly be an approved Muggle treatment? Pye moved his hand, up and down, up and down, as if waiting for Neville to fall apart, lose it.

'What are you doing?' Neville moaned, his forehead resting against the couch's crinkly paper surface. 'Are you... are you-' He didn't manage to say more before his suspicion was confirmed: the rough sensation of hair rubbing against his sore arse as Pye finally thrust into him, deeply, told Neville everything he needed to know about the Muggle treatment Pye had chosen. 

'Fucking you,' Pye groaned as he thrust in deep, making Neville moan loudly. 'We're here to find out if everything works, aren't we?' he whispered as he placed a few soft kisses on Neville's back. 'To find out if you are ready to be thoroughly fucked in the arse.' Pye pulled out, almost, and thrust in again, hard. Neville kept in a sob. He was unable to decide if it felt terrible, or terribly good. It was awful to feel so aroused by the experience, to feel aroused by Augustus Pye, by being on display like this, and to be exposed to Pye's highly irregular examination. Neville was certain that fucking the patients was not common procedure.

Pye's lips moved up to Neville's neck, over that spot, the one which made him moan and squirm, and it was impossible to stay quiet, unmoved. Moaning loudly, Neville thrust into Pye's hand, moving back, impaling himself on Pye's cock. 'Merlin,' Neville groaned, and let out yet another deep moan, as Pye's increased thrusts became more forceful and the lewd sounds from Pye's cock sliding in and out, louder. 

'Mmm, so willing,' Pye panted behind him. 'To think a young Hogwarts professor would be so dirty and eager for _this_ ,' Pye continued, slowing down a bit as he used his hand on Neville's cock, driving Neville close to incoherence with a few rough strokes. 'Better hope no one disturbs us,' the healer continued. 'Might ruin Professor Longbottom's reputation, standing here with another man's cock in his arse.'

'Or yours,' Neville moaned, reaching back to touch Pye, somewhere, anywhere. 'God almighty, you're dirty, Augustus.'

'Always at your service, Professor.' Pye pulled Neville up, an arm around his waist. 'Kiss me,' he demanded, pushing into Neville's arse, slowly, deeply. A hard hand in Neville's hair prevented any protests, not that Neville had intentions in that direction. With his head turned in an almost painful angle, they shared a sloppy, moan-filled kiss. It became too much. Neville let out a soft sigh and came over Pye's moving hand, eyes closed and his head tilted back, leaning on Pye's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

Pye pushed Neville down on the couch again, none too gently. Neville hissed as the healer's hands brushed over the red marks the Devil's Snare had left when it had kept him tied up for their rough sex the night before. Neville didn't think they'd involve the Snare again. It had been exciting, but dangerous. This was much better. 'Now for the final check,' Pye whispered hoarsely, grabbing Neville's hips hard, leaving more marks on his body. 'To see if you can take all of me.'

'Just give it to me,' Neville groaned, arching his back to get more of Augustus's hard cock inside him. His own cock was sensitive and slightly sore. He liked that; that it hurt a little. Although he'd just had his release, Augustus would give him more pleasure, Neville knew. Choosing a healer with a vast knowledge human anatomy for a lover was not the worst decision Neville had ever taken.

Pye didn't hesitate. He angled himself so that his cock rubbed against Neville's prostate, setting a fast, rough pace, barely on the good side of violent. Closing his eyes as his body was rocked against the couch, Neville moaned loudly as the intense feeling of Pye's cock deep inside him once more aroused him, drove him closer to a dry orgasm. Pye's groans became more erratic, and the litany of filthy words he was whispering against Neville's back turned into gasps, before he froze, thrust in brutally a few times, hitting the exact right spot, pulling Neville with him as they both came: Pye in warm spurts inside Neville's clenching, twitching hole; Neville's orgasm a deep feeling of intense pleasure. 

Breathlessly, Pye wrapped his arms around Neville from behind, kissing his back and neck. They stood like that for a little while, until Pye softened and slipped out. 'Moment... wand,' he managed, as Neville lay limp across the couch. There was a warm sensation as Pye cleaned them both. Neville sighed deeply; satisfied and tired. It wasn't too bad to play these little games with Augustus.

As if Pye had read Neville's mind (not unlikely, as Pye wasn't entirely hopeless at Legilimency) he laughed softly and said, 'Perhaps we shouldn't have had our first encounter at the Dai Llewellyn Ward. If I had known it'd arouse you so much to play doctor-' Pye interrupted himself. 'On the other hand-'

'On the other hand you enjoy it just as much as I do,' Neville stated, turning around to wrap his arms around his lover. 'Now, if you'd use that wand and change my chambers back to normal...'

'Of course.' Pye waved his wand, returning Neville's Hogwarts flat to its usual self; walls and furniture changing around them. 'And since that is done, maybe we could play "the strict professor and the unruly student" later, _Professor_ Longbottom?'

Neville was too polite to roll his eyes. 'Pervert,' he whispered lovingly and kissed Augustus tenderly. Perhaps they _could_ use one of the smaller Devil's Snares again if Augustus wanted to play student and Herbology professor that much. Neville wouldn't mind to settle the score. Next time it would definitely be Augustus Pye's turn to go through a careful examination.


End file.
